las ventajas de no tener 14
by sweet96neko
Summary: kuro neko agobiada por su edad (19 años) cree que ya no se puede divertir como cuando tenia 14, pero su mejor amigo vip tenchou le enseñara lo bueno que es ser mayor de edad. ¿Sera que kuro se adapte a ser adulto? o ¿sera que tenchou le esnseñe las ventajas de no tener 14? neko96xvip tenchou/ rinxlen/


Notas del inicio: ok intentando escribir mejor que este nuevo fic, cambie unas cosas de mi forma habitual de escribir para que se entienda mejor y sea mas fácil entender la ya mejorada trama si mas que decir espero que les guste (n.n).

Kuro neko96: es una utaite obsecionada con len kagamine, es su acosadora

Vip tenchou: otro utaite como kuro, según los demos de las canciones que hacen juntos, kuro y el, son mejores amigos

Kogeinu: tambien es un utaite, cuando hace canciones con kuro y tenchou la mayoria del tiempo es ignorado por ellos.

Tei sukione: es una acosadora de len y ella no es una utaite, ella es una utaloid como teto.

Kuro Neko

Si hay algo peor que te rechacen mas de 5 veces seguidas, es darte cuenta de que ya estas muy vieja para eso. Y si hay alguien lo bastante calificado de hacer esa afirmación soy yo. Miro la puesta de mi habitación con somnolencia –tengo sueño-, empiezo a vestirme soltando uno que otro bostezo, voy a la cocina tomo un pan dulce y abro la puerta de mi departamento. Al salir, me encuentro con Tenchou

–vas tarde- dice sonriéndome.

Lo miro durante unos segundos, estoy segura que tambien se quedo dormido, y no puedo evitar ponerme de buenas,

-tu tambien- me limito a decir -por que tan feliz?, de costumbre en la mañana siempre estas de malas- camina hacia mi, me encojo en hombros y levanto mis manos en el aire. Mi sonrisa de ensancha. –apuesto a que vas a hacer algo con se mocoso hoy- en su tono se denota el mal humor

Niego con la cabeza y me mira con recelo que nunca entendí, sin embargo se aclara la garganta y me dice con tono seco:

-no me importa-

-tranquilo, eso no te hace daño- le digo, ya caminando

Sin perder más tiempo, tomamos el tren hacia la universidad, charlamos de cosas sin importancia pero nos reímos con frecuencia y en un momento llegamos.

Caminamos por los pasillos semi desiertos –como siempre se nos hizo tarde-. Suspiro y bromeo un poco al abrir la puerta del aula, pero finalmente lo hago.

-a veces siento ganas de cambar de carrera- resoplo aburrida

-no hay mas opción, además ya no eres una chica de secundaria debes tener firmes tus ideales, ¿no crees?- me reprime como siempre.

-si, tal vez…- digo sin ganas

Pero es cierto, a veces quisiera seguir siendo una estudiante de secundaria, esta vez si aprovecharía todo, desde confesarme a alguien hasta llevar reportes a mi madre. Todo lo que no hice lo haría, tambien me gustaría que len estuviera ahí, así seria aun su acosadora pero al menos tendría su edad. –pfff por que tiene que ser así!- exclamo rascándome la cabeza de repente

-que! Que te pasa?- pregunta tenchou con una venita saliendo de su frente, su semblante enojado es bastante notorio.

-ammm nada jeje- rio nerviosa y aparento que no pasa nada, tenchou enojado es un peligro para mi supervivencia en este mundo

Aun riendo me percato de que el profesor ha llegado a la clase y se nota que por alguna razón está feliz, tal vez ya le pagaron, no lo se, kogeinu nuestro profesor practicante tiene más o menos nuestra edad, no es tan grande pero aun asi no puedo tenerle tanta confianza como se la tengo a tenchou, es bien parecido y tiene lindos ojos verdes además tambien tiene kanjis de un animal como yo (inu= perro, neko= gato) pero bueno.

-estudiantes tengo buenas noticias, las notas de este semestre son muy buenas, gracias a todos! Me felicitaron por llevar este grupo bien para ser mi primer grupo - lo veía sonreír feliz, bueno no es de extrañarse esta haciendo algo que le gusta y recibiendo el resultado de su esfuerzo, tal vez es una de las insignificantes cosas buenas de ser adulto o joven adulto. Después de las felicitaciones con respeto de parte de los alumnos, el profesor prosiguió con la clase, yo me limite a escuchar, tomar apuntes y pensar en la hora de que acabe la clase de hoy.

Después de horas que se me hicieron años, por fin terminaron las clases, se que a mis 20 años debería ser más independiente y comportarme más adulta pero no puedo –ufff que dia- tomo rápido mi mochila y salgo del aula asegurándome que tenchou no me haya visto, ya que siempre que me descubre que fui a ver a len se enoja y me regaña sin razón (.3.) a veces no entiendo a tenchou. Salgo corriendo por la amplia ciudad universitaria- pff si estuviera en la secundaria no tendría que correr tanto- resoplo molesta, y sigo corriendo buscando fin al gran laberinto de edificos, hasta que por fin encuentro la salida.

Aun con la falta de aire me las arreglo para parar un taxi y dar la dirección y en un Santi amen llego con len

En realidad no tenía nada planeado con el hoy, pero me llego un mensaje de el que decía que necesitaba verme así que aquí estoy pero no estamos solos, tambien están tei y rin, me pregunto que pasara…

-siento haberlas llamado- len dice con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas pero no me da buena espina que se comporta tan lindo con nosotras, 2 de sus mas *molestas* acosadoras, claro, según él.

-que pasa len-kun- aun cansada, mi voz se raspa un poco al pasar por mi garganta

-bueno, lo que quiero decir es…- bromea un poco antes de soltarlo

-yo estoy saliendo con rin!- su sonrojo se hace más evidente y rin a oírlo por fin decirlo se esconde detrás de el

-(…)- al escuchar esas palabras mi voz se corta, quiero decir algo pero no puedo, es como si mi garganta se cerrara para no avergonzarme a mí misma, creo que esto es una desilusión amorosa, creo que es el fin de esto, creo que…perdí, perdí a la persona que amaba y eso no me hace feliz, me siento terrible, mis piernas tiemblan, mi mirada se está nublando poco a poco, no son lagrimas pero deseo tanto llorar, aun así tomo fuerza y vuelvo a respirar como si no estuviese sintiendo nada e intento no aparentar tristeza

-…..no- tei susurra levemente con un tono lastimoso hasta para quien lo escucha

-¡no, no, no, no! ¡No puedes no!- grita a todo pulmón, acercándose a rin peligrosamente, dejándome más desorientada de lo que estaba

-tei tranquilízate por favor- digo débil pero decididamente, tomándola de la manga antes de que su mano llegue al rostro de rin

-como? Quieres que me tranquilice?! Como es que tu puedes estar tan tranquila?!- voltea bruscamente y se suelta de mi, me mira con rabia contenida, al parecer a ella tambien le afecto

-tei cállate- len grita molesto aun usándose de escudo humano para rin

-len….- susurra con un hilo de voz que aun lastimosamente llega a mis tímpanos, los ojos de tei no tienen luz alguna, como si alguien la hubiera apagado, pero ante el grito de len tei se tranquilizo más de lo esperado

-bien..Pero recuerda que eres mío len- dio la vuelta ignorando todo, las últimas palabras que soltó sonaron tan intimidantes hasta para mí, pero me reusé a mostrar miedo, de hecho me reusé de mostrar cualquier sentimiento por más que me doliera.

-len por eso te decía que deberíamos dejarlo así no importa que nadie sepa que salimos- una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de rin, abrazando a len,

-no, debemos decirles así los acosos pararan, tú te sentirás mejor y yo tambien- devolvió la sonrisa cálida a rin

En el atardecer, me di cuenta que aquel momento que estaba presenciando fue todo lo que nunca tuve, ni en su edad ni en mi actual edad, sabía que len podía ser lindo de esa forma con la persona que amase y por un momento desee tanto que esa persona fuera yo pero no era mi destino estar con él, mi vista estaba impregnada de la cálida escena de dos chicos enamorados, inexpertos, inocentes y al verlos así…sentí envidia.

-espero que sean felices juntos, len-kun rin-chan- sonreí sin querer hacerlo, mire nuevamente a len abrazar a rin y emprendí mi partida pero una melodiosa voz que amaba tanto escuchar me detuvo por un momento

-kuro gracias por entenderme y aceptarlo de tan buena forma, de hecho pensé que arias el mismo escándalo como tei- me miro con ojos agradecidos como si le hubiera salvado la vida o algo así

- bueno lo que nos diferencia a tei y a mi es que yo si se perder…- digo un poco indiferente sin voltear a mirarlos

-kuro-chan estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que te ame como eres, tenga tu edad y te comprenda enserio yo…- rin intenta subirme los ánimos pero cada palabra que suelta me las tima mas y mas, que me ame como soy? Eso quiere decir que a len nunca le guste, que tenga mi edad? Claro ya que ella piensa que cualquier persona que tenga mi edad es buena, que me comprenda?, significa que len nunca me comprendió ni lo intento por un minuto, se que rin es linda como nadie y no quiero enojarme con ella, se que lo que dice lo hace para hacerme sentir mejor pero, si sigue hablando romperé en llanto…

-rin esta bien ya no digas nada…- trato de que entienda que ya no quiero que me hiera mas sin intención pero aun asi sigue

-no, es enserio estoy segura de que algún dia seras feliz..- ante lo ultimo un sonido de molestia sale de mi y se detiene al escuchar lo que dijo.

-rin! Sabes… lo que se siente perder a la persona que amas? Si no lo sabes no intentes hacerme sentir mejor - no logro aguantarlo y sin mas digo lo que pienso, sin medir mis palabras

-(….)- me mira asustada y sin palabras como si tuviera a su peor pesadilla enfrente al verla así doy media vuelta y camino sin ver atrás.

Después de unos minutos llego a mi departamento, tratando de que no me vea nadie y entro, cuando cierro la puerta detrás de mí la fuerza que apareció en mis piernas hace rato desaparece sin previo aviso, dejándome caer sobre mis rodillas y me trago mi orgullo dejando correr unas lagrimas por mis mejillas, mi respiración se vuelve pesada, y en mi pecho un dolor me empieza a derrumbar- como es que nunca había sentido algo así- coloco mi mano en mi pecho y sujeto mi camisa con fuerza, esperando que se calme un poco, pero la puerta suena.

-kuro-chan estas ahí?, por que te fuiste? Dijimos que después de salir iríamos al bar-a mis espaldas la puerta se abre mostrándome a tenchou un poco enojado

-a tenchou- seco mis ojos hinchados y rojos y volteo mi cara hacia arriba para mirarlo mejor

-kuro-chan que… te paso- susurra atónito al verme tirada en el suelo

-esto… pues len…- estaba a punto de contarle todo cuando tenchou con ira abre la puerta e intenta salir, se lo que piensa, el piensa que len me hizo daño y por eso esta así, tenchou es muy sobreprotector con migo.

-espera tenchou que vas a hacer- rápido me levanto y lo abrazo por detrás, impidiendo que haga una estupidez

- pero…- no puede articular palabras, creo que esta vez si está furioso

- está bien déjalo no me hizo nada, solo es que…- mi garganta se cierra de nuevo como si fuera un reflejo al recordar lo ocurrido

-es que…- me mira impaciente, como si esperara que le dijera algo importante y pues si es algo importante

-es que…- cojo aire para calmar los nervios que tengo

-es que…el está saliendo con rin- por fin logro soltar las palabras, que se resbalan en mi boca como agrias bocanadas de limón

-ah….- mientras lo digo su enojo se va apagando y una mueca de tristeza inunda su rostro y en ese mismo instante se lanza a mí y me abraza como consolándome, tal vez me está consolando…

- lo siento, por gritarte- me mira y una de sus manos se coloca en mi mejilla, dejando una sensación tibia, lentamente se acerca a mis labios, poco a poco casi rozándolos

-No….- le susurro y lo alejo lentamente, lo miro con ojos dolidos, de hecho quiero llorar, me sigue doliendo el pecho y empiezo a sentirme cansada al recordarlo todo, así que sin ningún otro remedio me aferro al pecho de tenchou soltando lagrimas que mojan su camisa, quisiera detenerme y no llorar frente a nadie pero no puedo simplemente me duele…

-tranquila todo va a estar bien- acepta mi arrebato y empieza a acariciar mi pelo consolándome de nuevo, yo simplemente me imito a sollozar en silencio aferrándome a su cálido pecho, sintiendo como mi corazón se acelera con su tacto.

CAPITULO 2…

Abro lentamente mis ojos y un dolor en ellos se muestra -quizá es porque llore hasta quedarme dormida- pienso he intento levantarme pero un par de fuertes brazos me lo impiden, sujetándome protectoramente

-ara…- dirijo mi vista hacia la persona dormida al lado mío, el cual es tenchou, rodeándome con sus brazos por la cintura, pienso antes de tomar una decisión y decido despertarlo y agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

-tenchou despierta- muevo un poco su hombro para lograr despertarlo

-ya es de dia- me sujeta aun mas fuerte al levantarse

-oye gracias por estar aquí…- hago una reverencia y espero su respuesta.

- que esperabas? Que me quedara sin hacer nada biendote sufrir por la culpa de ese mocoso? –me responde con un tono entre molesto y cansado por dormir poco

-jeje gracias –sonrió un poco mas calmada, sin embargo aun recuerdo la esena de ayer y me pono triste pero seguro luego seme pasara, eso espero…

-sabes? Ayer pensaba en todo lo que me dijiste, sobre lo aburrido que es ser adulto…y aun asi… no estoy de acuerdo- me lo dice mientras se levanta y empieza a preparar café

-enserio?, porque no estas de acuerdo?- curiosa por sabes que es lo "increíble" de ser adulto le pregunto a tenchou parándome del piso donde dormíamos

-pues, ser adulto es genial- simplemente suelta y me entrega una taza con liquido café sin azúcar

-¿que tiene de genial? Cuando eres adulto tienes miles de preocupaciones y obligaciones- tomo un sorbo del café y me siento en el sofá

-bueno, tal vez hay mas obligaciones pero, tambien hay mas libertades como vivir solo, entrar en bares y beber- dice pocas cosas buenas de ser adulto las cuales no me conversen para nada

-claro que tiene cosas buenas, pero son muy pocas, yo preferiría ser estudiante de preparatoria por siempre, tendría todo como una casa que no pago, me harían la comida, no tendria tantas obligaciones y mi vida seria calmada y feliz- tan solo recordar eso tiempos me hace sentir feliz y joven bueno en realidad quisiera tener 14 años por siempre

-eso no es nada- responde superior, tomando un largo sorbo del café

-que?- aun sin entender pregunto lo obio

-ya se!, are que sientas lo genial que es ser mayor de edad –sonrie altanero y e toma de la mano haciendo que salgamos del departamento

-eh? Como? –confundida por su accion pregunto de nuevo

-pues haciéndote sentir todo lo bueno de ser adulto, te juro que si no te gusta nada lo de ser adulto are que todo un día tengas 14 de nuevo- como jurando que me gustara, me suplica así que si ganas lo acepto, además como ganare me tendrá que preparar un día completo como si tuviera 14 de nuevo

-esta bien- sin pensarlo mas acepto y espero no arrepentirme de ello

-muy bien entonces la primera parada será… la videopresta – sonríe y camina aun tomando mis manos

-para que al videopresta? –pregunto de nuevo sorprendida del lugar

-para rentar porno –sonríe y seguimos caminando

-porno!- un poco confundida intento soltar su mano

-si cuando eres mayor de edad puedes rentar porno y nadie te dirá nada y claro como somos dos seguro no nos miraran raro, pensaran que somos una pareja que quiere ver porno antes de hacerlo- sonríe y no me suelta de la mano...creo que van a ser unos largos días...

~ok hasta el primer capitulo espero que les alla gustado :33 se despide sweetneko96 sayonara minna!./


End file.
